The present invention is directed to an exercise device, in particular, to a device which exercises the arms and/or legs of a person.
Bicycle type exercise devices are popular because they provide a good seating arrangement for exercising a person's legs, generally through resistance applied to rotation of the crank on which the foot pedals are mounted. Some bicycle type exercise devices also provide for simultaneous exercise of the arms as illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,188,030 and 4,962,925. Both of these devices have interconnected handlebars and foot pedals which provide for simultaneous opposing motion of the arms and legs on each side of the user's body.
It is desirable to be able to exercise one's arms and/or legs individually on each side of the body, as an alternative to simultaneous (usually opposing) exercise of both arms and/or legs. Also, it would be desirable to be able to set the resistance independently for each side of the body. This would permit individual attention to the various muscle groups of the body according to the needs of the user. Prior art bicycle type exercise devices have not provided for such independently selected resistance to the arms and/or legs on each side of the body. Furthermore, it is desirable for the device to provide a constant resistance to motion, such as that achieved by lifting weights, and for user to be able utilize the individual barbell type weights which he or she may already own. Prior art bicycle type exercise devices have not provided for such.
Bearing in mind the problems and deficiencies of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an exercise device in which the user is able to individually and independently exercise the arms and/or legs on each side of the his body.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an exercise device which utilizes the principle of lifting weights against gravity to provide resistance to movement.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an exercise device which utilizes individual weights of the type employed with barbells to provide resistance.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an exercise device meeting one or more of the above objects which utilizes bicycle type seating.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an exercise device meeting one or more of the above objects which is relatively simple and low cost in manufacture.